Jego miejsce
by Eliss Snape
Summary: Efekt mojego nudnego popołudnia. Czasami mamy obsesję na punkcie pewnych osób, a to, że umierają nie musi niczego zmienić.


Siedząc na tym samym miejscu – _jego miejscu_ – wodzi wzrokiem po Wielkiej Sali pogrążonej w bezmyślnym amoku głosów. Odruchowo spogląda na zaczarowane świece unoszące się nad ciemnym sklepieniem. Widzi, jak wosk powoli z nich skapuje, jednak nie dosięga uczniów siedzących przy czterech identycznych stołach. Szybko wyrywa się z zadumy i przemierza jadalnie jadowitym spojrzeniem. Nie posiada wystarczająco wiele mrocznej gracji, co jej poprzednik

(doskonałość niemożliwa do doścignięcia)

więc komuś, kto po raz pierwszy spojrzy na pogrążoną w czerni kobietę, może wydawać się całkowicie zwyczajna. Nawet _gryfońska, _kiedyskupić się na ognikach w oczach, prowokującej postawie i niemym wyzwaniu.

Pociągła, wychudła twarz wydaje się _milsza_, kiedy okalają ją loki, a nie proste, krucze kosmyki. Nawet blada cera staje się mniej trupią, mimo że cienie pod oczami zaczynają sinieć. Dopiero, kiedy zatrzymać na niej wzrok dłużej, te oczy zaczynają odpychać, głos szydzi, a uśmiech jest jedynie obnażeniem pożółkłych kłów, godnym gotowego do ataku drapieżnika. Wtedy zauważa się, że drobna kobieta przy stole nauczycielskim siedzi na czele Ślizgonów.

* * *

Wchodząc do klasy stara się wprawić swoją pelerynę w ten niepowtarzalny ruch.

(szelest i jego zdecydowane kroki)

Żeby nie tylko zobaczyli, ale i usłyszeli. Aby z daleka wyłapując specyficzny odgłos poruszającej się tkaniny zamierali w bezruchu, gotowi zostać przyłapani w jak najbardziej żenujących sytuacjach.

Przechadzać się wśród ławek milcz, świetnie pamiętając jaki rodzaj paniki tworzy się w umysłach uczniów.

(chore podniecenie)

Nasłuchuje i patrzy z zimnym wyrachowaniem. Krzywi się, podzielając jego irytację podczas kolejnych bezowocnych zajęć. Dzieli z nim frustracje i żal zamknięcia – wiedząc, że na świecie nie ma innego, bardziej odpowiedniego miejsca.

Ma świadomość zwycięstwa i klęski, kiedy widzi przerażenie Puchonów i uświadamia sobie, że mają zaledwie piętnaście lat. Dławi się goryczą gryfońskiej hipokryzji, która jest nawet w _Ślizgonach_.

Również obiecuje _uwarzenie chwały, _widząc ich lśniące, roziskrzone oczy. Mówi, _jak __uwięzić w butelce sławę, _a oni wstrzymują oddech. Milczy jednak o śmieci, byłoby to zbyt ironiczne, nawet jak na _nich_.

* * *

Kiedy chodzi korytarzami Hogwartu po ciszy nocnej, stara się robić to z jego zimną gracją.

(drży, widząc zarys jego postaci pod opuszczonymi powiekami)

Chce być wszędzie i jednocześnie pozostać w cieniu. Zabiera w posiadanie noc, która była niegdyś na jego usługach.

(każdy tak chętnie oddaje mu się w posiadanie)

I jest tak samo wyniosła i bezwzględna spotykając uczniów wałęsających się poza dormitorium. Z równie wielką pasją poniża ich, karmiąc się morderczymi spojrzeniami, słowami wywiedzianymi w gniewie, dziecinnymi groźbami. Przyjmuje ich nienawiść z próżniaczą satysfakcją, pamiętając ile mu przynosiło to uciechy.

* * *

Nie uśmiecha się, a kiedy już ma to miejsce, obnaża jedynie przednie zęby. Pamięta jego odpychające, mroczne oczy i usta ułożone w wąską linie.

(złożyć na nich pocałunek straceńca)

Nie potrafi wówczas ukryć zadowolenia płynącego z bycia tak wysoko ponad uczniami. I wykorzystuje to, nawet częściej niż on, bo znajduje w tym chorą uciechę. Tak łatwo potrafi go wtedy zrozumieć.

Kiedy mówi posługuję się wyłącznie szeptem. Jego szept doprowadzał do agonii; na granicy dziecięcej satysfakcji płynącej z besztania oraz gardłowego, prowokującego pomruku, którym posługują się dorośli, kiedy chcą kogoś posiąść.

(i znów drży)

Czasem jej głos przywdziewa groźną nutę i przypomina jego groźby. Mówiące nie o prostym szlabanie, a widmie cielesnej krzywdy, mordu.

* * *

Stara się nienawidzić nauczyciela OPCM, a to że jest nim Potter powinno jej wszystko ułatwić. _Potter, nasza nowa znakomitość._

(szept bazyliszka, który doprowadza do spełnienia i agonii zarazem)

Pyszni się tym, że źrenice Harry'ego zwężają się ze strachu. Zaraz po tym na twarzy maluję się poczucie winy. _Przecież tyle mu zawdzięcza_ i wtedy po raz kolejny wypełnia ją chora satysfakcja, z której nawet on byłby dumny.

I tak bardzo nienawidzi Gryfonów. Ich panoszenia się po całej szkolę, pseudo odwagi i głupoty.

_Potter, twoja ignorancja pozbawiła właśnie Gryffindor jeden punkt_ – szepcze, a on kuli się jeszcze bardziej w sobie. Uśmiech się z wyższością, będąc lustrzanym odbiciem bazyliszka.

* * *

Kiedy Ślizgoni przychodzą do niej staje się ich przewodnikiem, mimo że nie jest oficjalnym opiekunem Domu Węża. Wie, że Hogwart traktuje ich jak zło konieczne i nareszcie potrafi zrozumieć jego poczucie przynależności. Faworyzowanie węży wychodzi jej niezwykle łatwo, od zawsze chroniła tych, których inni deptali. A Ślizgoni są wdzięczniejszym materiałem, niż skrzaty. Oglądanie mściwych odwetów jest ich wspólną przyjemnością.

(czasem wmawia sobie, że siedzi obok niej, a ona drży wmawiając sobie, że czuje jego fizyczną obecność).

* * *

Ale kiedy zamyka drzwi lochów wzdryga się mimo woli. Chociaż przygotowuję swoje ciało na dreszcz paniki i jest świadoma irracjonalności zachowania.

Chce być obrazem stworzonym na jego podobieństwo. Czuje przyjemne, chore mrowienie ciała myśląca o tym.

Zamyka oczy oddychając płytko, a kiedy je otwiera pomieszczenie wygląda nie tak sędziwie, co chwilę wcześniej. Czuje Eliksir Tojadowy i bez zaskoczenia uświadamia sobie, że pamięta, gdy ważył go dla tego _lykanina_, nawet miesiąc przed bitwą.

Wstrzymuje oddech zaglądając do szafy z eliksirami. Rzeczywistość jawi się jako zamglone wspomnienie, kiedy opary niepewności znikają – znów staje się czytelne. Drzwi od klasy otwierają się z donośnym hukiem i wkracza przez nie wysoka, chuda postać. Instynktownie chce otulić się szczelniej peleryną-niewidką zabraną Harry'emu i (co najdziwniejsze) rzeczywiście znajduję się na jej ramionach. Snape rozgląda się po JEGO lochach z zimnym wyrachowanie, o którym ona może tylko marzyć.

(doskonałość!)

Hermiona przyciska do piersi skórkę boomslanga, kiedy jego błyszczące wyższością oczy natrafiają na jej sylwetkę. Nie patrzy przez pelerynę-niewidkę, jego wzrok zatrzymuję się bezpośrednio na niej. Jak za każdym razem Snape wie wszystko. Mruży gniewnie oczy, a przez jej dziecinny, _gryfoński_ umysł przelatuje myśl, że gdyby była wychowanką Domu Węża mogłaby po prostu o składnik poprosić i go otrzymać. Czuje ukucie frustracji.

- Granger – szepcze, choć jej nie widzi. A ona zamiera słysząc warkniecie, które u kobiety, jaką jest obecnie wywołuje dreszcz niezdrowego podniecenia, mimo że _tamta_ Granger ma zaledwie trzynaście lat.

(chora satysfakcja, cielesne potrzeby)

Patrzy na nią po raz ostatni tym jadowitym spojrzeniem pełnym wyższości, a ona wie, że lochy nigdy nie będą tylko dla niej. Mimo że młodzi Ślizgoni ufają niegdysiejszej Gryfonce, mimo że od wojny minęło sześć lat, a grób Severus'a Snape'a znajduję się obok Wrzeszczącej Chaty.

Wysoka postać rozmazuje się na nowo tonąc w mglę zapomnienia, a ona uświadamia sobie brak peleryn-niewidki, skórki boomslanga, Czarnego Pana, _najgenialniejszego_ umysł od _czasów Roweny_Ravenclaw i starego mistrza eliksirów.

I przestaje być małą Gfyfonką, kiedy znów zamienia się w kopie poległego śmieciozercy.

_Co za ironia losu, umrzeć w miejsca przeznaczonego dla znienawidzonego huncwota _– szepcze jej (ponownie) ślizgoński umysł.

I nadal gardzi Domem Lwa, będąc arogancką i zimną, nadal nienawidzi Harrego Pottera i każdego kolejnego nauczyciela OPCM. Wciąż drży widząc jego oczy w mrokach Hogwartu.


End file.
